


The Brotherhood of Osiris

by Samir_The_Warlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samir_The_Warlock/pseuds/Samir_The_Warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>230 years ago, in the year 2020 the Earth was shattered. Continents split from one another, and climates changed drastically. Blistering hot deserts overtook the frozen tundras, and mountains crumbled into valleys. And with this calamity, came discovery. Shards of crystalline structure, in variety's of colors came crashing down upon the New Earth. They blessed the people with abilities never before seen, and stopped the destruction. As the crystals sank deep within the ground, certain people followed them, and the world above became barren. But below the surface, civilization thrived and grew. Expansive tunnels and caverns became cities, and people adapted to the infinite darkness. Then, from the torn scars on the Earth, flew the First Demons. Their arrival was a thing that came from myths, and yet they were real. They went upon sprees of devouring and destroying the Human race. That is, until the crystals, which were named the Wardens, used their godly powers to eviscerate the Demons. The Wardens were praised as gifts from the Gods, and as they went dormant they became items of worship within the broken Earth. But now, in the year 2250, the world stirs yet again, and the Demons have begun to trickle back into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood of Osiris

Kronos was never a fan of dreams to begin, but nightmares were the near bane of his existence. Light crept over his sleeping body as the morning came, while his mind pictured something that would chase the light away. Within Kronos' dream, everything was pitch black, solely for the exception of two glowing orbs hovering high, high above him. Eyes, watching and glaring down upon him. Though he could see no face, he could feel the grin emanating in the darkness. It had triumphed him in a battle not yet known, or not even fought. It uttered a mighty laugh, as the darkness consumed him and he shuddered awake. He was covered in a cold sweat, though the Sun blazed from outside the window and onto him, the howling wind carrying sand against the glass, scathing it slightly. He lifted himself off of the small cot of a soft mattress and raggedy bed sheets. His thin silk clothes were light on him, and weren't all too efficient on keeping him cool through that terrifying dream. He slowly walked across the warm floor of his bedroom, his bare-feet making his walking audible. The walls were made of a beautiful sandstone tile, smooth and yet had a grainy appearance to it. The room was small, and in an upside-down L form. at the top-right corner of the room was his bed, with a strong glass window next to it, the glass scared from the sandstorms that blew through. At the foot of his bed was a small area that held a chest for storage, that he could very slightly fit through on the side of his bed to reach it. The long part of the L was the main area of his room, with a dresser and a desk, as well as a small bookshelf next to the right of the door.


End file.
